Galvanometer patterning systems are widely used for processing of a myriad of workpieces. For example, patterns may be etched in plastic workpieces by deflecting a patterning beam off of a computer controlled galvanometer mirror.
In high speed precision applications of galvanometers for optical deflection, inertia associated with the galvanometer mirror and the drive shaft, and other losses, prevent the galvanometer from precisely following the command current input. Consequently, a persistent problem in galvanometer patterning systems is a lack of precise patterning due to the imprecise positioning of the galvanometer mirror.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system and method of obtaining real time measurement of the position of the galvanometer mirror for precision control of galvanometer patterning systems.